Ashes of Rhen Var
by TheDireFox
Summary: Rhen Var. A frozen hell, and one clone trooper has to go through it all. Written in a clone trooper point of view
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story**, **I don't know how I'll do but if you can review the****n that's great. I welcome flames, because everyone won't like my writing, just keep in mind, this is my first try. (Live long and Prosper... just kidding, screw Star Trek!****)**

**Disclaimer: Star wars is George Lucas idea, not mine**

My Blaster begins to grow hot as it continues to fire, laser bolts shooting out and battle droids falling beneath it. The

hot stench of death and melting metal fills the air. And if that wasn't bad enough it was thirty two degrees below

freezing on this ice planet of hell. Tiny blast of shrapnel bounce off my armor as a thermal detonator explodes about

five meters ahead of me ripping apart three clone troopers. A young Jedi, whose name I've forgotten is in the middle

of this big mess, she's deflecting blaster bullets left and right. She's fighting hard, her twi'lek head tails seem to

be dancing as she spins and twists deflecting and slicing droids. No one was safe from the continuous hail of

blaster fire and bombs. Out of the three-hundred clones that attacked this planet of an ice-block out of a

nightmare, Rhen Var, only two-hundred remained. At least that's what a messenger said before he was shot in

the chest. I looked down at myself; my armor was almost black with grime, ash and shrapnel from the battle. A

part of my shoulder pad has been shot off. I was shot in the shoulder a few hoursback, I thought I leave this

hellhole and get off this damned planet, but once they patched me up they saluted me, handed me a blaster rifle,

some rations and sent me back here. To top it all off I only had three clips of ammo left. Although I guess that's

what I was trained for, to adapt to my situation. A clone next to me yelled over the noise, "Its sure fun the being

a hero, huh" he said sarcastically. I nodded and ducked back into cover. Three seconds later there was an

explosion and he was without a leg I glanced up and looked at Rhen Var's moon; I looked at the crescent form of

it as seems to cut across the sky. It seems so peaceful in this nightmare. Then I'm ripped back into the battle and

the captain yelling at me to get my ass up and charge the bunker, he says it's the admirals new "plan". I glare up

at our admiral's capital ship far up in space. Sighing I jump out of the bunker and run straight forward toward a

deadly hail of blaster fire. Fire and Smoke are all around me. Bodies and a few broken droid parts litter the area.

About fifteen clones are pinned down by a destroyed AT-TE, "Lets go Rescue them!" a sergeant yells. We all cheer

and as soon as we start to run forward vulture droids bomb our position sending body parts and blood flying

everywhere, and then the world fades to black...

**What'd you think?** **Chapter 2 will be written soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter should be better and longer**

**Star wars belongs to George Lucas  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A huge pain in my hip and darkness is all I see and feel right now. I think I'm dead, gone forever, just another solider in the war who no one will remember. Then light floods into my eyes, I can't make out anything just blurs and light. I cringe away from it shutting my eyes. A cold metal object hits my face, pain explodes on the right side of my face. I curse and my vision becomes less blurry and I found out that the metal object was a metal hand of a B1 battle droid.<p>

"He's awake commander"

"Good, throw him in with the rest" says a voice of a B2 Super battle droid

Arms grip mine and begin to drag me, I pass in and out of consciousness as I'm being dragged. Abruptly I'm shoved into a cell with two other clones. I cough, spitting blood onto the floor and look up to see a normal clone sitting in a corner and a clone engineer in the other corner. I look around the cell, a bed with moldy sheets and a sink. Other than that just mold and grime. I move into a sitting position I looked at the other clones. "Where am I?"

"A _fun_ place where we play games and eat cookies" says one rudely, The other one sighs " Separatist prison, I'm A-67, and that _smart ass_ is-"

"Shut up A-67, I'm A-89, and who are you?" A-89 says rudely

I glare at him, "I'm A-99"

"Well this is a bad position so lets just not make it worst" says A-67. A-89 snorts glaring at A-67, I look at the two not sure I could survive long.

"Forget this, I'm leaving" A-89 gets up and starts banging his fist against the wall, occasionally smashing his head against the wall. A-67 spreads his hand in an apologetic gesture, "sorry about him, he had a birth defect" he says glancing at A-89 who's still pounding the wall. " It's fine, what's the whole situation."

"Not good, there's roughly around fifty of us in this prison. Droids killed the rest" he says grimly

I nod looking at A-89's crumpled form on the ground. Two B1 battle droids walk up to the cell door, one guards the door while the other unlocks the door and starts to drag A-89's body out, _the bastard killed himself_ I think to myself. In a flash A-89's arm springs up and grabs the the droids head smashing it into the wall wall destroying it's head.

"Hey, stop that" the other droid raises it's blaster, but A-89 is to fast grabbing it's blaster and smacking it in the head. The droid falls to the ground and doesn't get back up. "I'm impressed" I say

" Yeah well kissing my ass won't make me like you" he grabs the other blaster and runs out of the cell. A-67 and I look at each other thinking to our selves as if saying _one day, he'll get it. _We follow him out and see that he's freed a few clones. About twenty cells line the wall. A clone commander walks by with one of the two blasters A-89 had. "Alright clones find the armory!" he shouts I start to follow him when blaster shot ring out killing the commander and several others, his blaster fly's out of his hand and lands at my feet, I pick it up and take cover behind a wall. I look out toward where the shots are coming from. Shock and fear engulf me.

"Kill them all!" says a hooded figure wielding a very illegal looking specially made blaster that fires lasers faster than any blaster I've seen. More clones fall to this blaster, then it becomes worse when even more Battle droids and Super battle droids come to aid him.

"Weapons! I found the armory!" I hear a clone shout. I glance back to see a clone passing out weapons that battle droids carry. Droids begin to fall and even the hooded figure steps behind cover. I come out of cover squeezing off seven shots before falling back into cover. I glance back and see that A-67 and A-89 are still alive with about thirty others, but we won't hold long. Even though we almost destroyed all of the droids more poured through the entrance. I think trying to come up with a plan, while thinking explosions ripped apart three clones on my right making a hole and I see snow. Suddenly a brilliant idea pops into my head

"Through the hole!" I shout

"Your crazy!" a clone shouts, three more clones get cut down from the hooded figures blaster, "You got a better idea! I shout back at him. He glares at me but doesn't object. He crawls through the hole and others begin to follow.

"Their escaping, charge forward!" the hooded figure screams at his troops. They obey running toward us shooting blindly at us. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" I shoot three shots at a droid and its falls tripping two more. The last clone crawls through the hole, I crawl out and look back to see the hooded face. He had a ugly snarling green lizard face. I shudder and crawl through the hole.

As soon as I step out three clones cover the hole up with rubble, "hurry it won't last long"one says

I nod and follow them toward where about fifteen clones were waiting. "Is this all the clones left?" I say surprised. " Didn't you see those droids with blasters, and that guy with a hood that shot like twenty of us?" A-89 seems to snarl. "Stop arguing!" A clone sergeant yells, " If you want to act like little boys then I'll treat you like one!" he hands me and A-89 two new blasters, "You two get to take point, and find us a shelter a storms coming" I groan taking the rifle and walk toward the front of the group. A-89 slams into my shoulder, "way to go" he walks in front of me probably thinking he's a commando. I roll my left shoulder now painfully throbbing and follow him.

It takes hours but we finally come upon a cave that I spotted but A-89 got credit for the finding being the jackass he was he took it with pride. I walk into the cave raising my rifle and turn on the light on it. It seems to be a simple cave with just enough space to hold all of us. I turn my head back and yell "All clear!" The rest of the clones file in and sit down. I lay my rifle down and then lie on my back and start to close my eyes, the sergeant leans over me, "Keep watch" and then he walks away. I nod and walk toward the entrance of the cave sitting down by A-67, "How come he's got us keeping watch and A-89 sleeping like a baby in the warmest spot of the cave" A-67 shakes his head, "Oh well"

I nod looking out at the gray snowy world of Rhen Var, shivering I look down at my armor, it's a mess shrapnel making parts of it black, hot marks of blaster fire some of the plates are missing too, and I have no clue where my helmet is, probably lost on the battlefield. I'm so lost in thoughts I barely hear A-67's next words "Where are we?" A-67 asks, I shrug not having a clue. "Maybe when the storm passes, a communicator will work." _I hope we make it out of here alive... _I start to drift off into sleep when I hear a noise. I lift my rifle and A-67 follows suit raising his blaster. A voice shouts in the distance, "Anyone alive out there!" the same phrase repeats itself but it becomes fainter, "They can't see us!" I lift my rifle firing off three shots and yell, "over here!" The clones behind me jerk awake confused, the sergeant is the first to reach us, "whats going on?" he says looking at us both

Eight special units of snow troopers come into view. The leader comes forward, " You guys alright?"

"Of course, sir" he says saluting noticing the lieutenant badge on his chest. The rest of us follow suit, "at ease,we have a LAAT gunship half a click east of here, we can take you back to base." the sergeant nods, "Yes sir!" he says still holding the salute. The lieutenant nods and turns around.

After ten minutes of walking we reach the LAAT gunship and get inside. The fly back was fine, after a show, a meal and a good meal I receive my new armor, but instead of plain white it has two green strips on the chest and one on the helmet. " Your being transferred to the 289th battalion, Kit Fisto's personal Battalion, "Just me?" I ask stunned, "No, A-67, A-56, A-78, A-32 and A-89 and being Transferred too. I nod saluting at walk toward my new barracks. A-67 is walking toward me, he nods, "What do you think?" I shrug, "okay I guess" He nods and we walk the rest of the way in silence. We walk into the barracks where twenty rows of parallel bunks are. Some clones are already in sitting on bunks, sleeping and cleaning weapons. I take the bottom bunk while A-67 takes the top. I sit on my bunk, I glance at a clone cleaning his rifle. I look down at my own, its grimy and splatters of mud and snow are on it. I pick up my rag and start to scrub away the dirt and grime. Satisfied I lay it down next to my bed.

Then a red alarm goes off and a captain walks in, "Pack your gear and lets get to War!"


End file.
